Not As It Seems
by waterwriter144
Summary: A crazy story post Book 4 episode 7. Came up with this story just for fun. It centers around comedy, misconceptions and the mystery of Korrasami. Its a two parter! READ BOTH CHAPTERS TO GET THE FULL PERSPECTIVE! Its a story told from at first Mako and Wu's perspective and then later Korra and Asami's.
1. Mako and Wu's perspective

Not as it seems

"MAAAAakkkkooooooo….."

The tense firebender cringed of the mention of his name. He pinched his brow as he could hear the panicked voice approaching closer to him. It echoed through the Sato Estate. He had just arrived this morning to be at Prince Woo's side and already he's a drama queen about something.

"MAKO MAKO MAKOOOOOOO!" Prince Wu fumbled down the stairs to the grand hall entrance.

"What is it your heirness?" Mako folded his arms behind his back and tried to appear proper for his "job".

"How well do you know the Avatar?" Wu got right in Mako's face. His eyes were bulging out like he had just seen a ghost.

"Ahhh...well we've been friends for around 4 years."

"And you never noticed anything weird when you were dating her?" Wu clutched his hands on Mako's collar.

"Odd question to be asking. Korra may be rough around the edges but she's not weird. Why are you bringing up Korra first thing in the morning?" Mako brushed him off.

Wu pointed upstairs and whispered, "She's here in the Estate."

"…..and?" Mako raised a brow.

"Oh just come see!" The Prince grabbed Mako's sleeve and ran him up the stairs.

"Hey!"

Wu sprinted down the hallway, almost dragging Mako's ass. Mako struggled to make him slow down or chill out, but Wu would shush him. As they approached a large door leading to one of the Estate's many lounges, Wu went into "ninja mode."

"What are you doing?" Mako crossed his arms, obviously annoyed that this royal ass was sneaking around Asami's mansion.

"Ssshhhhhhhh, the Avatar is in here." Wu pointed to the door, he peered in through the crack of the door.

"And why are we_ spying_ on Korra?"

"She's in there having tea with Ms. Sato." Wu whispered angrily.

Mako remained unmoved, "Yeah, their friends, they are do that sometimes."

"But they are not just having tea!" Wu kept swinging his head from the door and up to Mako, "Mako you know Asami! How well do you know Asami?"

Mako blinked, "Well I dated Asami a bit longer than Korra…"

Wu's jaw dropped, "You dated her too?! And you didn't notice anything weird about her either?!"

"What is it with you and 'weird' today? So what? My ex-girlfriends, who I'm still friends with, can't meet up for tea? How is that weird?" Mako was defending himself. But even saying it out loud, it did feel a little odd that Korra would come over for tea at this hour. She got here before he did, and he starts watching Wu at 7 in the morning.

Wu shook his head and let in a dramatic breath of air, "Ohhh Mako. I knew you were a dense fellow but I didn't think you were blind too."

"Ok now you are just being rude."

"Mako I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your ex-girlfriends are LEZZZ-BIANSS!"

Mako narrowed his eyes and made a deepening frown, "Ok now you are being rude and a liar." He was about ready to deck him.

"No No Mako you don't understand, just look!" Wu popped his eye back through the crack of the door.

Mako, feeling the need to prove him wrong for such a speculation, did as well.

He could see two heads sitting at the coach facing away from the door. They were brightly lit by the light of the morning sun coming in through the massive windows. He could clearly see from shoulder up that Korra was here and having tea with Asami. Although he couldn't see the rest of their bodies, the occasional tea cup came up to rest on the girl's lips proven Wu was right about that one. They just looked like they were having a social tea party.

"Ok so you are right about them having tea, how does that make them lesbians? I've known those two for a long time, I've dated both of them." Mako angrily whispered down to Wu.

"You are a detective, figure it out. Why would Korra come this early to see Asami just for having tea? She's gotten into that routine for the last 2 days. And yesterday they went out to brunch and they didn't even invite me." Wu exclaimed, obviously hurt.

"Wu as I said before, they are just friends. They haven't seen each other in 3 years. It's what friends' call 'Catching up.'" Mako peered away from the door. But he couldn't help but hear a few words coming from within the lounge.

"…..the sound of your voice is the one thing I need most." That was Asami's voice. He recognized that tone, that was a loving confession tone. Was she saying that to Korra? He rushed back to his peep hole.

He could see Asami glancing down as Korra stared at her with admiration.

"You are the only melody I need to tune the strings of my heart." Asami continued.

Wu yanked on Mako's sleeves, "It's a love confession!" He whispered in exclamation.

Asami let out a giggle and there was a sudden flap sound of a book closing. "Wow this book is just full of cheesy lines. I will definitely give this a read, thanks."

Korra rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, surprisingly I did read a few books while in the South Pole in my time of recovery. I had a feeling you would like that book. It made me smile for a bit."

Mako let out a sigh of relief, it was only a book reading. Wu snapped his fingers, "Drat, I could've sworn that was a love confession."

"Wu, I think that's enough spying for one day." Mako proceeded to grab the Prince by the nap of his neck and dragged him away from the door.

"But I'm so curious, aren't you?! If you saw what I saw yesterday, you would be begging me to lead this investigation. When they returned from brunch, they were linked in arms. I could have sworn that as they were departing, I saw them kiss."

"Now you're just making stuff up. I know those two, I'm pretty sure they aren't interested in each other like that. It's just some girl bonding." Mako yanked him all the way down the stairs and into the grand hall entrance. Mako was just about to head out the door when he heard Asami's voice again.

"Oh are you heading out too?" Both girls were at the top of the stairs and descending. Wu sprung to his feet, the need to know look was in his eyes. He wanted to ask them so many questions. But obviously Mako blocked him from the two.

"Good morning ladies. Just essorting Wu to some 'IMPORTANT MEETINGS THAT MATTER TO EARTH KINGDOM AFFAIRS'." Mako gritted his teeth as he tried to shush Wu from bringing up his investigation.

Asami blinked, "Ok," and brushed the awkward air aside, "Well Korra and I were gonna do some shopping today." She looked over at the Avatar, Korra returned an odd look. One that Mako had never seen before. It looked like she was trying very hard to hide something. He couldn't tell what it was, but her ears were turning red.

"Shopping?" Wu perked up. "Can I come?"

Then Korra made a face that Mako most definitely recognized, guilty shock. Like when she's been caught doing something she shouldn't be doing. Asami was quick to respond and made no change in tone. Whatever it was Korra felt guilty of, Asami knew and she was intent to hide her.

"Unfortunately, Korra and I are taking the day off for a little girl time. It's been so long since we've seen each other and we need to catch up."

"Ohhh that's wonderful. We can hit the spa, eat lunch at the Wandering Lilypad, share some dirty intel." He quivered his brow.

Mako gutted him with his elbow. "You two have fun. I'll return Wu back around dinner time."

"Good see you later tonight guys." And the two exited the grand hall. Mako and Wu heard a Satomobile rev to life and skirted away.

Wu turned to look at Mako, "We're following them right?" He could see it, that hunch-full look in Mako's eyes.

Mako couldn't ignore that just occurred. Perhaps Wu was right, there is something going on between those two. He didn't know what bothered him more, Korra's guilty expressions or the fact that Asami was trying to hide it. Whatever it was, it was eating him up inside to know. "Fine, but we stay at a far distance. No confrontation and no speculating."

"YEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, Detective Mako and his handsome assistant Wu on the case!"

Mako had a hard time trying to pick up on their trial. There were so many shopping districts in Republic City. They could be anywhere. And it didn't help that Asami was being so secretive, she wasn't specific about where they were going and what they were shopping for.

"Maybe they are gonna go shopping for porn!" Wu speculated from the passenger seat.

Mako nearly veered the car into the opposite lane, "What! Hey what did I tell you about jumping to conclusions. If you wanna be a detective, you look at facts. We don't know where they are going."

Wu clenched his fists in determination, "Right facts! Fact number 1: we know Asami is rich and she shops at expensive high end shops."

"Good, and since you know about fashion so much more than I do, what shop could she possibly go to?"

Wu placed a finger on his chin in thought. Before he knew it, Mako found himself in front of the most girly-ist store he had ever seen. There was pink everywhere, glitter, fluff and filled with many rich women aged from 10 to 30 year olds. But the fashion was gaudy and too loud for something of Asami or Korra's taste. And pink.

"Ah Wu try again."

Wu turned around, they did arrive in one of the richest shopping centers. This mall was known for its variety in women's clothing and apparel. "Well there are about 34 shops in this area."

"That's too many we'll never find them. We need to narrow down the search." Mako looked around and noticed the mall was getting more crowded with fancy women. It would be difficult to find the two in this mob.

"Pfft, let me handle this." Wu stepped out and proceeded to take a deep breath in. Then he screamed at the top of his lungs, "ASAMI, AVATAR KORRA! MS. SATOOOOOOO! KOOOOOORRAAAAAAAAA!"

Mako ran up to the Prince and covered his mouth, "What the hell are you doing?! You're gonna get us arrested for disturbing the peace!"

"Or catch two lovers in the act, look!" Wu pointed on the far end of the mall. He could see Korra and Asami facing them like a deer in the headlights. They proceeded to turn on a dime and speed walk the other way. Either they were avoiding Wu or they really had something to hide.

"Cmon Mako, the chase is on!" Wu struggled free from his grip. Mako slapped his forehead and followed after him. The whole point was to remain undetected. After this was over, Asami and Korra are gonna think that they are fucking creeps.

Wu and Mako dashed through the crowd of frilly dressed women and men in suits. The girls caught wind of their charge, and proceeded to run as well. "Crap they're making a run for it, after them Mako!"

The girls veered off around the next turn. Their expressions looked very panicked as they swerved through the crowd of ladies. Mako noticed that Asami grabbed Korra's hand and yanked her into a nearby store. He looked up at the sign and stopped dead in his tracks. Wu ran into his back.

"Ouch! Why'd you stop they went into that store! After them!"

He looked up at the sign as well. The store's name was Ms. Republic's Lingerie. Wu and Mako looked at each other, terrified to even take one step in.

"Well, we could just wait them out? They have to come out eventually right?" Wu shrugged.

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, because each store has a back exit for security. We can't watch both exits at the same time. Crap they saw us and now they know we are on to them. Great job Wu."

"Cover blown, we'll have to dawn on some disguises then and get in incognito." Wu dashed around looking for a men's department. Mako grunted.

"Its not worth it anymore. They know we followed them. We can just calmly ask them at this point to get a straight answer." Wu silenced him by shoving a hat at his face.

"No we can't give up, we are not dropping this case! Doesn't it bother you Mako? That both of your exs are sneaking around together. They've probably kissed you and now they are kissing each other. You went on dates with them, held their hands, and now they are probably doing the same thing to each other. What if they talk about you behind your back? Comparing you, sharing details about you?"

"Damnit Wu, just get to the fucking car!" Mako threw the hat back at his face. He hated to admit it but this was bothering him. "We'll try to find Asami's car and steak it out."

Wu fistpumped the air, "Yes. A steak out! What's a steak out?"

Upon arrival into the parking lot, Mako dashed to where he parked. But what he found made him cringe. His car was suspended in the air by a pillar of ice, obviously done by the hand of a crafty master waterbender. Mako threw a fireball at the ice, it barely made a dent. Melting all of this was gonna take some time. "I keep forgetting that I'm trying to outsmart a brilliant engineer and a hotheaded Avatar."

It took Mako several hours of melting to dig the car out. By then it was close to dinner time and he had to return Wu back to the Estate, hopefully Asami would be home then and he could have a word with her about today. Mako truly felt embarrassed and like a complete idiot.

Finally they arrived at the Estate, Asami's car was neatly parked in front as a mockery. Mako stomped up the front steps with Wu following behind.

"Cmon we gotta find them! Perhaps they are salivating over all the porn they just got." Wu began looking around for any signs of life.

"No we are finding them to apologize for today."

"Ah that's admitting defeat! You can't ignore these facts Mako! Both of your ex-girlfriends are spending a lot of secret time together. And we must find out….."

Wu was suddenly cut off by the faint echoing sounds of a girl moaning. It was very far back in the Estate. The moaning was aggressive and full of energy and it was definitely female.

"THEY ARE BANGING! WE GOTTA CATCH THEM IN THE ACT!" Wu ran in the direction of the voice. Mako followed after him. The moaning grew louder as they went. He could distantly pick out that it was Korra's voice. Her aggressive grunts and gasps shouted like they were coming from the Estate's sparring area.

Wu was the first on the scene. He was at the thin paper doors leading to the sparring room. Both of the guys could see two silhouettes tangled up together. They were on the ground in a mangle of arms and legs, panting and moaning. Asami's pants were being overpowered by Korra's excited energy filled cries.

Mako couldn't believe it, they were sexually pleasuring each other. He could never get Korra to be that loud and thrilled. How could this be? Without even thinking, Mako flew open the paper thin door with a loud slam.

Both girls looked up and smiled. They were wearing regular workout clothes, covered in a layer of well-earned sweat. Asami had Korra in a very complicated and painful looking pin. Not at all erotic, just a simple spar.

"It's about time you boys showed up. We were thinking of putting your car in a ditch, but that would have been mean." Asami giggled as she eased her grip on Korra.

Mako nearly fell to the ground, with a mix of relief, embarrassment and exhaustion. This was all a ruse, a game, a play of trickery to tease him.

"What's wrong with you guys? Were you following us all day?" Korra adjusted herself to stand directly in front of Mako. She had this snarky expression. It was her usual boastful face after claiming victory.

Mako couldn't get himself to answer, he felt ashamed that he interfered in something he shouldn't have, he was sent on a wild goose chase for it. This was the last time he was letting Wu's speculations get to him. Mako bowed slightly, "Well my duties are done for today. I fulfilled Wu's desire to waste time stalking my ex-girlfriends. He's in your care for tonight. Goodnight." He said with a stone face and walked out. The 3 remained still until they heard the sound of the front hall door slam. Korra and Asami proceeded to laugh at the top of their lungs.

Wu looked at them with a pout, "So you two made us run around all day, doing all this hard labor and for what?! A laugh in the face!" Wu raised a hand and flared out his nose, "Ms. Sato, if this was to teach me a lesson about my flirtation I will have to say I am deeply applauded and I will not be served under your house any longer."

"Ok fine by me." Korra crossed her arms.

Asami covered her mouth to hide her laugh, "Prince Wu it wasn't aim at you. Just Mako. We were just teasing him."

"No, if you insult my bodyguard, than you insult me. And I will not be under your roof any longer." Wu crossed his arms.

"Ohhh Prince Wooooo," Came the endearing sound of Mako's grandmother. "Dinner's ready kiddies and I made your favorite. Sweet dumplings, Cherry Roasted Duck and for dessert, 7 layer leachy cake."

"With bunny shaped carrots?" Wu couldn't resist losing his favorite cook.

"Of course."

"OOOHhhhh goodie." Wu rushed for the dining room, leaving the 2 girls alone in a giggling fit.

The next morning, Mako arrived to the Estate feeling like a wreck. However he was relieved that he arrived before Wu woke up. After yesterday he didn't want another day like that. He was ready to confront Asami to apologize for his behavior and the Prince's.

He knocked on the door and was a bit surprised to find that it was Korra who answered.

"Oh, I see you are back again for morning tea with Asami."

Korra quickly dashed her eyes to the side, "Yeah. It's kinda become a routine before she you know runs off to work. Well we're done now and I gotta run off to….Tenzin….for a council bending...a meeting session….a council meeting and a bending session." Korra rushed out and disappeared into the sky with a gust of wind.

Mako walked on through and was surprised to see Wu. His eyes looked heavy and his hair was a mess. "Sir?"

"Oh good morning to you too. Where's my cup of tea? I need tea." Wu slowly started trudging towards the kitchen.

"What happened to you?"

"I was kept up all night. Apparently Korra and Asami were sparring until late hours of the night. Keep me awake with their grunting and their panting."

Mako's eyes widened. "Wait…..I thought….Korra was just….She was here? All night?"

Woo nodded, "It seemed that way. If they are playing this game of teasing, they don't need to go this far."

Mako proceeded to leave the Estate and drive back home.


	2. Korra and Asami's perspective ch2

Not as it seems

Ch.2

Korra arrived at the Sato Estate as requested. Yesterday at brunch, Asami asked if they could spend the entire day together. Korra wondered if that was even possible. They had been trying to keep the nature of their relationship a secret. It was difficult to be with Asami without being harassed by Wu. And whenever Wu was around, Mako was there to follow. And they wanted to keep their relationship a secret from Mako.

The sun was still rising as the doors opened to reveal her loving girlfriend, Asami. She gave Korra a wink and proceeded to greet her, "Oh Korra its wonderful to see you so early. Thank you for coming at my request. I wanted to have tea with you to discuss the nature of the Spirit Wilds." She announced rather loudly as if for someone else to hear.

Korra peered in and discovered a Wu perched around the stairs glaring at them. He seemed to be studying them. The girls ascended up the stairs, ignoring the little creep as they dashed away into the lounge for their morning tea together.

"Wow he's a bit mad at us." Korra giggled. "Is he still upset that we didn't invite him to brunch?"

"Apparently." Asami grabbed for the hot teapot and began pouring out the tea.

Korra giggled and bit her lip, "Well he did miss out on a very nice date."

Asami handed her girlfriend a cup and sat down beside her, "Well Im sorry, I booked us a brunch for two. Next time we can invite the whole crowd, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, your father, my father."

Korra nearly choked on her tea, "I don't know if we are ready to get our families involved with this yet. My parents are still upset about lying to them for a whole year."

"Nor I. I may not care what my father thinks of me anymore, but his blessing would help ease things a bit." Asami awkwardly took a sip, she flinched when the tea burnt her lips and the tip of her tongue.

Korra slid her hand over the side of Asami's face and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. It was gentle and smooth. "I know its very stressful, especially since most of the world's eyes are watching the Head of the Future Industries and the Avatar, and our friends and family. But I'm able to keep us a secret if you are. And we'll come out of hiding together."

Asami smiled genuinely, "Gosh I've missed you so much. And your letters weren't enough."

Korra shook her head, "I wished I had sent more."

"Well you left me hanging on that last letter. We were exchanging letters for a solid month. And then in the last letter you wrote me, you write this extremely fluffy confession. And you left the South Pole before you could get a chance to read my response letter."

"Fluffy?" Korra narrowed her eyes.

"Your confession was oozing with gooey lovely dovey writing that I thought it was a different person." Asami giggled.

Korra blushed, "I'm not good at love confessions. So I had some help."

Asami leaned her elbow on the coach and appeared comically interested, "Did you get Katara to write that love letter?"

Korra knocked her elbow down with a playful shove, "No….I may have barrowed a few lines from a book I read."

"Which book?"

"You actually have it here in your library." Korra pointed up towards the wall of books in the lounge. Asami got up and looked around for this mysterious book. "I noticed it here before. Back when we used to hang out together during the Spirit Vines Crisis. The title was interesting. Its called 'My Red Panda Lily by Pao Wuong. When I was down in the South Pole recovering I had a lot of time on my hands, so I read it and it made me think of you."

Asami spent a minute searching for said book, it was a red spiral bound book and it was very old looking. She took it out and flipped through the pages, skimming it over. "This is a very cheesy book."

Korra laughed, "I know and that's the point. It's a ridiculous love story that is suppose to overload you with sweet romance."

Asami sat down and began reading a paragraph out loud. "_My dearest love, our time apart has left my heart feeling out of tune. The sound of your voice is the one thing I need most. You are the only melody I need to tune the strings of my heart_." Asami bursted out into a giggling fit. "Wow this book is just full of cheesy lines. I will definitely give this a read, thanks."

Korra rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, surprisingly I did read a few books while in the South Pole in my time of recovery. I had a feeling you would like that book. It made me smile for a bit."

"Well it's a nice to know that you think of me in such a cheesy way." Asami teased.

Korra pouted and continued sipping her tea.

Asami put the book down and grabbed Korra's hand, "Alright I have the entire day planned out and the first stop we are going to is the mall."

Korra grimaced, "We're going shopping?"

"Oh don't fuse, I wanna buy you something nice to wear." Asami got up and headed to the door

"Are we going somewhere fancy again? You know I hate dresses." Korra grumbled as she followed Asami.

Asami stopped, turned, and gave Korra a sly look, "Oh you wont be wearing this out, you will be wearing this underneath those clothes."

Korra couldn't control the blush rising in her cheeks. Asami pranced out of the room, pulling Korra along, only to stop at the stairs with Mako and Wu at the front entrance. Korra hid behind Asami, trying to get rid of her hot blush.

"Oh are you heading out too?" Asami called. She seemed a lot more in control than Korra could. She relied on that heavily, especially when they were out in public. Asami knew how to stay prim and proper and devoid from things getting personal.

"Good morning ladies. Just escorting Wu to some 'IMPORTANT MEETINGS THAT MATTER TO EARTH KINGDOM AFFAIRS'." Mako placed himself in front of Wu. The guys seemed very tense this morning that it made Korra unease. It was hard enough trying to ignore Asami's intentions for today, but keeping her blush hidden from Mako, Ace Detective Mako, was stressing. Before Korra could even blink, Asami had resolved the issue and the boys were out of their hair. Asami was pulling her along to her car and the revved off towards the city.

For most of the car ride they were silently holding hands and staring into each other's eyes at stop lights. It wasn't until they arrived at the shopping center that Korra felt that uneasiness again. She hated being in crowded places with fancy girly things. Asami took her hand again and led her into the bright mobbed mall.

"Cmon, don't worry we wont be here long. I have lots of stuff for us to do today." Asami chimed.

"Then why do you want me to buy some new….undergarments?" Korra blushed just thinking about the sexy lingerie that Asami owns and wears. It was hard to picture herself wearing something like that.

"Don't worry, you aren't buying them, I am. I will admit I am spoiling myself because I kinda want to see what you would look like with something else other than a sports bra and girly briefs." Asami hooked on to Korra's arm.

"Oh so today I'm being your doll and you want to dress me today." Korra huffed.

Asami grinned, "Kinda, but I kinda want to undress you more than dress you up." That comment turned Korra into a lovely shade of red.

The girls mostly walked around for an hour or so, stopping at small vendors, grabbing some street food, admiring the elaborate construction of the mall, and just talking. They kept their PDA to a minimum, they did everything they could to make it look like they were two friends enjoying the mall. Many eyes recognized who they were. Occasionally they were stopped and admired by other women who were shopping. Asking for autographs or comments on their outfits. It was mostly girly conversation that Korra wasn't use to but it was interesting to see this side of Asami.

"Alright, it's 11:55 and we need to be somewhere," Asami said looking at her watch. They were sitting at a small table eating bentos.

"Do you have every minute planned out for today?" Korra asked finishing the last of the rice.

"I'm just making sure we make the most of today. Now its time to hit Ms. Republic's Lingerie and search for your style."

Korra choked on her last bit of rice, "M…m-my style?"

"Well there are many types of lingerie. And I am very curious to see which style is gonna accent your muscular structure best." Asami's eyes were staring at her hungrily. She just ate so she was hungry for something else.

Korra tried to avoid eye contact, "Well I know you pull off many different styles very well. Like you look very nice in lace. And that ummmm… what did you call it? Th…..?"

"Thong." Asami secretly rested a hand on Korra's leg.

Korra swallowed, "Yeah, that made you look very…nice."

"Hmmmmm….I wonder what you would look like with a thong." Asami leaned in, her imagination was projecting in her eyes.

Korra glanced around, worried if others were watching them. Korra grabbed Asami's hand from her leg and stood up. "If you wanna see, then we better go now before I change my mind."

Asami beamed and took Korra's arm again. They started walking towards the south end of the mall. They only took a few paces before they heard this earth shattering scream and made them both freeze. "ASAMI, AVATAR KORRA! MS. SATOOOOOOO! KOOOOOORRAAAAAAAAA!"

Right in front of them, a few yards ahead was Mako and Prince Wu. Korra clutched Asami's hand.

"Run, Asami we gotta run!" Korra demanded. Asami turned them around and they walked in a speedy pace.

Asami squeezed her hand back, "Calm just calmly, maybe they haven't seen us yet."

Korra kept looking over her shoulder. Her fears were correct, "Asami they see us. Asami they are running at us! We gotta run!"

Asami glanced over and without a chance to see her pursuers, Korra started sprinting forward. They disconnected hands and ran as fast as they could in the crowd. Asami took the lead since she knew the layout of the mall. When they came to an intersection, Asami took a hard right.

"Cmon, we'll lose them in here!" Asami pointed at the shiny store ahead of them. Korra's eyes widened when we realized she was leading her into the same store they were just talking about. It was a good place to lose them, she just hoped they wouldn't get the wrong idea.

Upon passing through the doors, they lost themselves in the many shelves and half naked mannequins. They peered through the naked legs of the displays to see that Wu and Mako had given up and were now bickering. The two girls giggled between their panting. Of course many women were looking at them in the store, Asami brushed their staring aside with one comment.

"We're trying to escape our boyfriends to get something fancy for them later." Damn Asami knew what to say. Korra bursted out laughing. Most of the women smiled back and nodded. Finally, they could have some peace and quiet.

Korra looked up at all the mannequins as Asami picked through the various types of panties. "So why do you think they were following us? They seemed pretty eager to hood us down."

Asami hooked a finger under her chin, "Well, Wu is a bit of a noisy neighbor. He likes to follow me around the house a lot, always asking questions."

"Yeah but why Mako? He seemed just as eager."

"Well think of it from his perspective. Would you be nervous if two of your exs started talking and hanging out together?"

"Well he's my only ex and so I can't really place myself in his shoes." Korra nervously looked back towards the entrance.

"Ahh so there was no one else in those 3 years you were gone?" Asami teased.

Korra blushed, "Was there anyone else for you in the 3 years I've been gone?"

"Yes." Asami said bluntly. Korra was a bit hurt. "It was that engaging letter you wrote to me a year ago. Your gooey confession letter. I read it over and over again. And I kept picturing you. And then myself. With you." Asami dropped the panties and stepped closer to Korra. She got so close and whispered to her. "Any time anyone asked me if I was seeing anyone, I replied with 'Yes, she writes to me and we date in my dreams.'"

Korra giggled, "Wow that's a little…cheesy."

"Page 3 second paragraph in My Red Panda Lily. I was doing some reading while you were using the bathroom." Asami winked at her and turned back to the large variety of panties.

It took a few more minutes of searching for Asami to look for the "perfect" pair of panties for Korra. Korra felt utterly lost within the store. She liked how most of the lingerie looked on the mannequins, but she knew for a fact that she could never pull off any of these styles.

"I got it!" Asami shouted from across the room, Korra didn't even notice that she had left her side. Korra walked over to her and she honestly didn't know what to do.

"So….do we buy them and go back to your place?"

Asami smiled at Korra's ignorance. "No silly you try them on here, if you like it, then you buy it."

Korra's eyes widened, "You mean I have to get naked in the store?!In front of all these women?!"

Asami laughed out loud, "No no in the store's changing room. Come on we can go to their private changing rooms."

Asami led Korra towards the back of the store. A very well-tailored manager was there with keys in hand. Using her richly charm, Asami was able to get a changing room for them in the far back. The room was large. It had massive mirrors with little white carvings on the edges of the frame. There was one small bench in the middle. And a chandelier above them. It was overwhelming.

"This is a changing room?! This could be someone's bedroom!"

"Alright less talk, take off your clothes." Asami began untying Korra's shawl. Korra backed away. "Hey I've already seen you naked, there's no need to be shy."

"Well taking my clothes off for sex is one thing. Taking them off to dress me in fancy clothes is another." Korra began stripping herself. Asami occupied the bench and stared at Korra as she worked. Asami bit her lip and tried to be as modest as possible as her girlfriend stood in her bare nudity in front of her. Shyly covering herself Korra asked for help to try on the new lingerie.

"I hope these work. I figured blue strips was more your style." Asami presented Korra with the bra. The cups were huge and the straps supporting them were so small compared to her sports bra.

"How do women wear bras like these?!" Korra exclaimed as she held the bra up to her chest in comparison.

Asami shushed her, "They'll hear you. Just put it on."

And then came the panties. Asami surprised her with, of course, a blue striped thong. Korra's eyes widened, "No! How can I even wear that!"

Asami shushed her again, this time with a finger. "I'll help you out." Asami squatted down with the thong in hand, she presented the two holes for her legs to go through. Korra stepped in and Asami proceed to push them further up her legs. The elastic stretched around Korra's toned thighs. Once Asami raised them to her crotch she stopped. "Here comes the fun part." She stood up and yanked the band upwards with a forcible yank. Korra freaked out when we felt the thin fabric wedge between her buttcheeks.

"Geez, what the hell?! That's not underwear that's a wedgie!"

Asami shushed her again and stepped back to admire her choice. She was very pleased. The fire was returning to her eyes again. Korra turned to face the mirrors. She almost didn't recognize herself. The bra cupped her breasts in such an erotic upward motion, like someone was holding them up. The thong was so tiny in the front, like it was barely covering her most private area. She turned around and blushed red as she marveled at how the thong accented her ass. The blue made it look very natural.

"Oh I chose wisely." Asami said as she approached Korra. "Do you like?" Asami placed her fingers around Korra's firm waist. The temptation for touching was too great by now.

Korra licked her lips, "Well you are buying this for me just to please you. So you tell me."

Asami pushed Korra up against the mirror, "Why should I tell you, when I can just play with you." She locked lips with the Avatar's and didn't let go. Their lips pressed in a heated mess with tongues dancing in between. Asami couldn't help but snake her hands, down Korra's hips and tease her crotch line. Korra whimpered as Asami teased her with her gentle fingertips. It felt like she was wearing a second skin with these new undergarments. Everything was tight and clinging to her most sensitive areas. Korra wondered how a woman could wear a thong all day long without having the urge to grind against someone. Everything was amplified in those tiny areas. Asami's fingers felt like tiny electric shocks all along her hips. Her fingers moved around to cup her ass. The tiny fabric responded by pulling hard up on Korra's sensitive clitoris. The Avatar was turning into putty, leaving heated fog along the mirrors. Asami was right, there is a power to lingerie.

But before Korra could fall deeper into lustful feelings of this new skin, Asami stopped. It looked like it pained her to cease, "We can't….do this here. Wouldn't want to get kicked out before we can pay for this. Plus we can't get those dirty just yet. Cmon. Hurry." Asami threw her clothes at Korra and she rushed to get everything off and on. Obviously Asami had plans for this lingerie later in the day.

They went through the register unnoticed by their little rump in the changing room. Korra was a bit shocked to find that this one pair of panties and matching bra cost $170. How can this wonderful experience of undergarments cost so much when they protect so little?

The ladies took off to the parking lot and noticed a familiar car parked in the same lot as they were. Asami smirked at Korra, "We need to buy more time, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Korra returned the smile and got into a wide stance, "More time to escape and cover our tracks."

Asami wrapped her arm around Korra as they drove out of the city grounds, sweet jazz played on the radio as the wind blew in their hair. The coast line was on their left. The warming sun above their heads.

"Its probably gonna take Mako awhile to dig himself out of that one. How much time do you need?" Korra asked after a long moment of comfortable silence.

Asami pondered and looked ahead for the next turn, "Well there is one more stop I wanna make before we head back to my place." The car turned right and into the parking lot of a shady looking warehouse. Asami put the car in park but kept it running. She began taking off her blazer and fixing her hair into a bun. She then pulled out a pair of sunglasses and wrapped her head around with a scarf. She did one quick check in the mirror and got out of the car.

"You stay, I'll be back in 5 minutes."

Korra did as ordered. But Korra was so fired up that it was hard to sit there for a minute. The car was still on, so it was functional. Korra unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to hit the switch for the roof covering of the car. The automatic roof sheltered her from the outside world, perfect for her next move. She dashed into the backseat and reached for the bag of lingerie Asami just bought her. The feel of it was just so new and interesting, almost as if Asami was already caressing her. Korra fumbled to take her pants off and her panties and started putting on the new underwear. Surprisingly she was able to get on her new stuff and her clothes back on before Asami got back. By the time Asami got back, Korra could fix everything and go unnoticed. But Asami was carrying a new bag and it was filled with a big box.

"What did you get in there? And why did you have to dawn a disguise?" Korra asked as Asami threw the car in drive.

"Because some people just can't believe that powerful rich people have a sex drive." Asami muttered as she revved off for home.

It had only been an hour since they left the mall and the girls were still sprinting to get in the house and into Asami's bedroom. It was located on the west part of the Estate and Mako's family was located on the far east, smart planning on that one. By the time they got to Asami's room, they both were in a mad rush to rip each other's clothes. Whether it was from the stress of almost getting caught or the constant teasing each other, they were both very aggressive to tangle themselves together.

Korra ripped off Asami's blazer and tore open her buttoned down shirt. Her girlfriend was wearing a very basic black bra, odd since normally she liked to show off her elegant bra collection. Asami noticed and began pulling up Korra's shirt. She giggled when she noticed that Korra had snuck on her new set. "Well you ready to go."

"I was too anxious. I can tell you like seeing me in this." Korra lifted Asami into her arms. Instinctively Asami's legs wrapped around Korra's waist as she walked them towards her bed.

"I do. But I got a surprise to go with your surprise. Undress yourself, and lay on the bed." Asami instructed. Korra obeyed. She kicked off her boots and pants and laid in bed with her new bra and panties. She saw Asami reach into the bag that she got from the shady warehouse. She continued to remove the rest of her clothes but then she put on something new. It wasn't a pair of panties because these panties were hugging her thighs weirdly. It wasn't until Asami turned around that she realized the surprise. Asami had gotten her a strap on. Korra was caught between laughing and gasping in shock.

"What is that?" Korra squeezed out.

Asami blushed, "You've never seen one of these before? Its what a woman uses if she wants to penetrate her female partner like a man would. Don't worry it will feel almost the same." Asami came and sat next to Korra.

Korra looked at the hot pink flabby dildo attached to the complex harness. The look at her face concerned Asami.

"You don't like it? We can go back to what we normally do."

Korra waved her hands, "No no I would like to try this, its just that I've never down this before."

Asami blushed, "Well neither have I."

Korra curled up into a ball on the bed, "No I meant, I've never slept with Mako before." Her voice trailed off on those last few words.

There was a moment of silence and then a burst of laughter from Asami, "So you mean I'm your first?"

Korra nodded, "Mako was always so busy that he never bothered to….you know. But I guess I was busy too. But I was always curious."

Asami was dumbfounded, "Wow, even I did it with Mako. But I guess that makes sense since I was the one to push us in that direction."

Korra eased up and played with the tip of the dildo with her fingertips, "What's it like?"

"Well if we get started you can find out." Asami's eyes became fox like. She crawled into Korra's arms and pushed her down into her fluffy pillows with kisses.

Asami grabbed for a vial on her nightstand, uncorked it and dipped a few drops in her hand, "It might hurt a bit, but if you just stay nice and wet for me, this will feel amazing." She took the clear liquid that appeared shiny and rubbed it all over the pink dildo.

Korra appeared confused, "Did Mako have to do that? What is that water?"

Asami giggled, "Just tell me when you are ready." She placed gentle kisses along Korra's neck. Her lipstick stained Korra's caramel skin. Her fingers caressed the cups of Korra's new bra. Korra rejoiced in the electric sensitivity of her new clothes. Her girlfriend continued to leave faint red kisses along her chest, her plump breasts, and down on her stomach. Korra moaned and hummed. Softly Asami came down to witness up close just how elegant Korra's crotch looked in her new panties. As if kissing the gentle skin of a peach, Asami placed her lips upon Korra's clit. She giggled when her girlfriend made a pleasant jolt followed by a pleased moan.

"Boy you seem more than ready." Asami teased the elastics and gave it a few tugs downwards.

Korra bit her lip, "Oh I was made ready, the day I first dreamt of you." Korra said with a comical swooned voice.

Asami perked her head up in utter confusion.

"Page 12 last paragraph of the chapter." Korra giggled.

"Well spoilers." Asami groaned and proceeded to yank off the rest of her panties. Gently she aligned her hips with Korra's. Her naked pussy just centimeters away from Asami's tip. "You ready?"

"Ready to be your first." Korra smiled.

"And I yours." Asami slowly pushed forward. The tip lounged against Korra's moist lips. Korra gripped the bed sheets, her skin stretched at this foreign size. Asami mathematically adjusted herself again and gave a more determined thrust, this time the dildo was able to push halfway in. Korra gasped and gritted her teeth, this was a new sensation.

"Sorry. I'll go slow I promise." Asami leaned down and planted a kiss on the Avatar's forehead.

Korra wrapped one hand behind Asami's head and tangled her fingers within her black mane. The two locked eyes as Asami went for a third. Korra clutched and arched her back. That time it fully went in and it was not painful. It was pure ecstasy.

Korra blinked, utterly baffled by this feeling, "Oh spirits, that's new and I like it."

Asami gave a confident smile and started working on a rhythm. The room filled with Korra's gasps and excited moans. She couldn't believe how good this felt, this feeling of being filled. Asami could tell just when Korra was enjoying it too much, so she decided to quicken the tempo. Getting her hips to work in this motion was weird and new too, but she loved the new experience she was giving her girlfriend.

"Just so you know," Asami wanted to mention before deciding to be mean, "Mako's dick is not nearly the size of mine right now."

Korra bursted into laughter but then it was choked out with a loud squeal as Asami pounded a bit harder. Asami was pleased with the results this was getting and she proceeded to pound faster. Korra wasn't smiling as much anymore as she felt this overwhelming feeling being to develop. It was hot and tingly. Like hot magma was taking over her bloodstream. She closed her eyes and concentrated on how her body was reacting. It was thrilling and dangerous. And it was only growing more intense the faster Asami was going. Korra's voice changed, her moans turned into something she never heard before. They were high and breathy. It didn't sound like her normal voice at all.

Asami giggled, "Wow, I've barely broken a sweat yet and already you are in the midst of an orgasm." She teased.

Korra spoke between breaths, "Fuck you."

"Fuck you? Well that's what I am doing. Do you want me to go harder? Is that what I'm getting?" Asami pushed Korra's legs further apart and crawled up to her face. Her eyes were challenging her, as if daring to see if she could outlast her next level. Korra knew for a fact that she would lose this one. But she dared to test these dangerous waters.

"Yes." She said with enthusiasm.

Asami smirked and gave the Avatar what she asked for. And the Avatar lost it within only a few strokes. Korra gasped as she tried to find air, the electricity of Asami's speed was so intense that it made Korra's brain forget to breathe. Her entire body was on fire, every molecule was twitching with new life. Korra's voice grew louder. Each thrust Asami made, Korra's entire body writher and she nearly screamed in ecstasy. Asami gave her a few more strokes and Korra's body immediately collapsed.

Asami turned to Korra's side and let her catch her breath.

"Im trying to think of another cheesy line…but….I'm all cheesed out." Korra panted, that felt like she just ran a marathon.

Asami giggled and snuggled up beside her, "Well I can have my maids deliver us some cheese to the room." Both of them smothered themselves with cuddles and laughter. However the moment was short lived when they heard a car pulling into the driveway.

"Fuck." Asami swore under her breath. "I bet that's the boys." She sprung out of bed and wiggled out of the strap on's harness. Korra fumbled out of the sheets, her legs felt like jelly and she got an instant headrush.

Asami went into her wardrobe and pulled out two pairs of shorts and tanktops, she threw one at Korra, "Quick we can run down to the sparring area." They danced around struggling to get the proper clothes on. Within seconds they raced each other to the sparring matt.

Luckily they made it with time to spare, but Asami noticed something, "Oh crap! My lipstick! Its on your neck and face." She pointed. Korra quickly rubbed her forearm against her lips. Asami assaulted her with a towel and began rubbing her neck and chest. She rubbed vigorously because it wasn't coming out.

"Oww." Korra laughed, "You're just gonna make the skin red."

"That's the point. No time to wash up." Asami could hear the grand hall door open, "Crap, I hate to do this to you after orgasming but we gotta make this look believable." Asami spun Korra around, grabbed both of her arms and flattened her to the ground.

Korra landed with a hard thud. Her body ached in response, "Fuck! A little warning next time." Korra struggled to get out of the hold but Asami only tightened her grip. Korra grunted and tensed her back muscles and legs to relieve herself of this pin but it was wasted effort.

Suddenly the sliding door flew up and there were the boys. Korra couldn't help but laugh at Mako's goofy expression. She wished she could take a photograph of it.

The girls eased up their "act" and continued to tease the boys for running them around all day. Mako was done, he had had it. He was out the door within seconds. But luckily it seemed like their secret remained unnoticed. Mako obviously felt like a fool for being dragged around all day by Wu. And Wu felt equally as guilty and insulted.

Both ladies couldn't help but laugh as they both left. Mako returned home and Wu went to dinner. Korra rolled her shoulders to stretch them while Asami dabbed her face with a towel.

"Man that was pretty close, we got them good."

Korra nodded, "I almost thought steam was gonna come out his ears. I almost feel sorry for him."

"Its his own fault for listening to Wu." Asami threw the towel to Korra. "I kinda feel bad that your first time was a little rushed. Ideally I thought we had more time to do some cuddling."

"Well…." Korra grabbed Asami's hand and lead them back in the direction of Asami's room, "Mako left, Wu is distracted and probably doesn't ever wanna see us again. I have the rest of the night free." Korra winked.

Asami smiled, "Get your ass upstairs then."


End file.
